ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajoedri, USA
|distributor = NBCUniversal Television Distribution|network = Netflix (seasons 1-3) (reruns, seasons 1-3; first-run, seasons 4-present)|release = April 28, 2017-present}} Sajoedri, USA, commonly known simply as Sajoedri, is an American adult animated comedy television series, being created by Darnell Freeman. It is produced by Worldwide Animation and and it airs on Netflix since April 28th, 2017, with cable reruns airing on since May 23rd, 2018. Synopsis This series revolves around three guys named Mohamed, Said, and Samari as they get into weird situations in the city of Sajoedri, USA. Characters Main *'Mohamed Ali' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a mixed (African/Caucasian) American teen who tries to live a normal life with Said and Samari in Sajoedri. *'Said Jibril' (voiced by Cree Summer) - an African American teen with a high-pitched voice who loves cracking up jokes. *'Samari Frierson' (voiced by Khary Payton) - an African American teen who rather has a bad relationship with Mohamed, always arguing and stuff. He is seen getting hurt or having bad luck various times throughout the show. Supporting *'Daniel Getahun' (voiced by Max Mittelman) - a Hispanic teen who usually studies for tests and is Mohamed's roommate. *'Jonathan O'Quinn' (voiced by Seth Green) - a teen that is one of Mohamed's best friends and sometimes gives him advice. **'Diesel' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a foul-mouthed Yorkshire Terrier who is Jonathan's pet. However, in the end of the last half of Season 2, after sneaking into Sajoedri High School and preforming well when singing "The Fuck Is That Smell?", he becomes an official student after his performance become a huge success. He became the most popular student along with Kevin. *'Payton Tubbs' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a teen that is one of Said's best friends. *'Abidan Arzate' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - a Hispanic teen that is also one of Said's best friends. *'Andre Howard Jr.' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - an overweight teen who picks on Said, Samari, and Mohamed. Whenever he picks on Mohamed, it causes Mohamed to start roasting him back. *'Kevin Lavender' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - an African-American teen who is popular at the school and is even the school's mascot. He does have a high-pitched voice, though not as high-pitched as Said's. *'Jacob Williams' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - a teen who is the class clown. He has his own catchphrase, which is "Suck his dick and twist it!" *'The Awesome Trio', consisting of: **'Aaron Bently' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a teen who's another class clown. **'Layla Carpenter' (voiced by Catherine Taber) - a teen who is Aaron's girlfriend. **'Jonathan Garcia' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a teen who's Aaron's best friend. *'Harrison Venable' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a teen who claims himself to be a thug. *'Ketonyo Page' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - an African-American teen who likes being a gangster. However, he is afraid of going in dark corners of the city at night due to a traumatizing incident where a homosexual guy ran up to him and attempted to make out with him. *'Keshaun Urqhuart' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - an African-American teen who is the leader of Sajoedri High School's football team. *'Micah Talley' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a mixed (Caucasian/African-American) teen who is Keshaun's best friend. *'Cameron Beach' (voiced by Colleen Villard) - a teenage blonde who is a professional video game player that Mohamed became rivals with. Unfortunately, at the video game contest, Mohamed lost to her. *'Marvin Hughes' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - an African-American teen who is the leader of Sajoedri High School's basketball team. He died during the explosion in Scariest Day Ever. *'Cooper Henderson' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a cheerleader who became Mohamed's girlfriend in early Season 1. She sadly dies in Scariest Day Ever when she sacrificed herself to save Mohamed as she gets shot by Drew and Al. However, she was revived as a sentient gynoid by TBD on TBD and TBD. *'Caroline Hooven' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a redhead teen who Said has a crush on. She didn't like Said at first due to her finding Said annoying. However, at early Season 2, after Said saved Caroline, she and Said became an official couple. *'Mohraeil Endraws' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - a Middle Eastern teen who became Samari's girlfriend since early Season 2. *'Reece' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a chihuahua who used to be friends with Bewb and Cheeky until he realized how much of a monster they were. Bewb and Cheeky attempted to kill Reece until Diesel saved him. *'Peach' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a pit bull who is Diesel's girlfriend. *'Meiya and Mario Brooks' (also voiced by Cree Summer and Kimberly Brooks, respectively) - an African-American sibling duo who do not get along well and end up fighting with each other. *'Nick Robinson' (voiced by Will Friedle) - a teen Said and Samari enjoyed annoying. He ends up dying in a grenade explosion in Scariest Day Ever. *'Adam Mohammed' (voiced by TBD) - a Middle Eastern teen who likes telling stories of cartoon characters and real people eating shit. He ended up dying in Scariest Day Ever by being shot by Al. *'Briar Siress' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a teen who is a musician. Since the events of Scariest Day Ever, he is suffering from PTSD after his best friend, Tristan Tocken, died. *'Tristan Tocken' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - a teen who is also a musician and is Briar's best friend. He died in a big explosion in Scariest Day Ever. *'Ryan' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a badass little boy who Samari befriended. *'Astrid' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - an attractive blonde Kevin met in the episode, Come On! Let's Go to that Club! However, at the end of the episode, it is revealed that she is not a normal human, but an alien. *'Gracey Gobbell' (voiced by TBD) - a teenage ghost girl who was once a cheerleader captain until she died. She was thought to be evil ghost who took Said to kill him at first until it was revealed that she and Said just wanted to watch Netflix so he could make Gracey feel better. *'Big Horn' (vocal effects by Rob Paulsen) - a triceratops who Jacob made friends with. * *'Santa Claus' (voiced by Gilbert Gottfried) - a jolly man who delievers gifts every Christmas Eve. *'God' (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - an omnipotent entity who created the universe. Antagonists *'D'Jon Lunsford/D'Jon the Bear' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson and vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - an African-American teen who bullies Mohamed, Said, and Samari, until he gets bitten by a demon bear, having the ability to turn into a grizzly bear. Now, he wants to eat everybody in Sajoedri High School. **'Danisha Bay' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American teen D'Jon met who can turn into a tiger. *'Montez Toogans' (voiced by TBD) - an African American teen who is Said's rival and tries to be better than him along with Mohamed and Samari in various ways. *'Bewb and Cheeky' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a French Bulldog and Great Dane who tried to devour Mohamed, Said, Samari, Diesel, and Peach. *'Trey Brayman' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - a drug dealer who forced Said to take meth. He was later exposed, but jumped off a bridge before the cops could even find him. It is unknown whether he died or if he's still alive. *'The Male Hippo Gang', consisting of: **'Hippie Beast' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - a male hippo who is the leader of the gang that kidnapped Said. **'Hoopie Wheeze' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - a male hippo who is Hippie's boyfriend. **'Little Howard' (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - a male hippo who is Hippie's little brother. *'Tyler' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a tiger who attacked Samari a bunch of time in The Male Hippo Gang. *'Alexis Avery' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - an overweight female teen with a mental disorder that once tried to murder Mohamed, Said, and Samari, but they escaped, as Alexis escaped as well thinking they left the school, which they didn't. It is unknown what happened to her afterwards. *'Lady Succubus' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - TBD *'Chloe' (voiced by TBD) - a spoiled little girl that Mohamed was forced to babysit. She ends up getting in trouble with no one believing her thanks to Mohamed after she mistreated him. *'Tommy Wiseau' (voiced by ) - the director, star, writer and producer of The Room who kidnapped Mohamed to star in The Room 2. *'Noemily' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - a mutant monster that were once two mentally handicapped teens that Samari accidentally fused, causing them to lose their sanity. *'Destiny Polk' (voiced by ) - an African-American teen whose goal is to humiliate Mohamed, Said, and Samari as much as possible. *'Poison' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a parody of Venom who tried to eat Mohamed, Said, and Samari's balls, butt cheeks, and penises off. He also doesn't like the taste of women and prefers men. *'69-BCH/NO-TRON/Nathan' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a robot disguised as a human who wants to abduct every student, but was banished to Saturn after Mohamed, Said, and Samari trapped him in a nerd's rocket. *'The Other Kids', consisting of: **'Tony' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - an overweight kid that likes to bully Ryan (and Samari when he got here) and is the leader of the group. **'Susie' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a little girl who is a spoiled brat and a tattletale. **'Peter' (voiced by TBD) - a redhead kid who is a nerd and is the smartest of the group. **'Frank' (voiced by TBD) - an African-American kid who TBD. **'May' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a little girl who is rather shy and often gets abused by Susie. **'Flip' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - a dimwitted little boy who is the dumbest of the group. *'The Square Root Queen' (voiced by TBD) - a queen who TBD. *'Pressure Boy' (voiced by TBD) - an idiotic tween who thinks he is a superhero and "helps" people, when they are actually hurting them. **'Temp-Temp' (also voiced by Nika Futterman) - a tween who is Pressure Boy's sidekick and is just as stupid as Pressure Boy is. *'Darren the School Bus Pirate' (also voiced by Khary Payton) - a pirate who took over the school bus Mohamed, Said, Samari, and the others were riding on. *'Dylashia Rollins' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a Mexican teen who falsely accused Mohamed, Said, and Samari for sexual harassment just to be rich. She later got arrested for trying to assault Mohamed after he insulted her when he, Said, and Samari were proven to be innocent. *'The Broom' (also voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - a robotic broom who was built to sweep late students. When catching a student who is late, it plays an alarm, saying "It is a tardy sweep!" *'Craig the Shitty Boy' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a stinky teen, who was inspired by Pressure Boy and Temp-Temp, who terrorizes people by throwing stink bombs at them to "save them from crime". He also has speedy powers and also a prankster. *'The Ghetto Mosquito' (voiced by Keith David) - a talking mosquito who roasts anyone he comes across with and sucks their blood afterwards. *'Drew G. Tayger' (also voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - an African-American obese teen, after losing a fight against Mohamed, becomes a terrorist along with Al and destroys the whole school in the second half of Season 3. **'Al K. Hall' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - an African-American skinny teen who is Drew's best friend and helped him destroy Sajoedri High School. *'scientist that revived Cooper into a gynoid' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Samuel L. Jackson' (voiced by Michael Dorn) - a famous film actor who is in charge of a white slavery ring. *'Justin Bieber' (also voiced by Seth Green) - a singer that everyone in Sajoedri High School hates who is a sociopath and held the whole school captive. **'Selena Gomez' (voiced by Olivia Olson) - TBD *'Bill Cosby' (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - a former comedian who is a sexual predator out to hook up with a special kind of women: those who are really hot. *'Kim Kardashian' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a woman who is TBD. *'Stella McDonnell' (voiced by herself) - the creator of Great Ol' Powers who was recently under fire due to the so-called "Porngate", being revealed to involved in sex trafficking. *'The Spirits of the House', consisting of: **'TBD' (voiced by TBD) - a scary-looking spirit who is the leader of the group. * Episodes See List of Sajoedri, USA episodes. Crossover See I Love Sajoedri. It was rumored that Sajoedri might or might not have a crossover with The Terrestrial Extraterrestrials, since it's been confirmed that they take place in the same universe. Spin-off See Cameron Beach, Professional Gamer. Tropes Sajoedri, USA/Tropes Gallery Mohamed Ali.png|Mohamed Ali Said Jibril.png|Said Jibril Samari Frierson.png|Samari Frierson Diesel.png|Diesel D'Jon_Lunsford.png|D'Jon Lunsford/D'Jon the Bear (in his human form) D'Jon_the_Bear.png|D'Jon Lunsford/D'Jon the Bear (in his bear form) The Broom.png|The Broom Trivia *This series is Universal's first adult animated TV series and Universal's first adult animated production since The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury. *This is the first Netflix original to broadcast on a cable network. *This show is known for some of its pop culture references. *Following the move of its first-run rights to USA, some promos replace the "USA" in the series' logo with the channel's logo. **Also as a result, every new episode is now preceded by the USA Original logo. *Despite first airing on Netflix, the streaming service will lose the streaming rights for the series in April 2020 due to the launch of NBCUniversal's own streaming service . Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2017 American television series debuts Category:Universal Studios Category:Universal Television Category:Worldwide Animation Category:Netflix Category:USA Network Category:TV-14 Category:TV-MA Category:2017 Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas